CORE-F: Growth Factor Support, will supply materials and technical support for the projects delineating the role of neurotrophins in somatosensory development. The Growth Factor Support Core will provide nerve growth factor (NGF), antibodies to NGF and NGF receptors, determination of antibody specificity by Western Blotting, bioassays of growth factor and antibody concentrations in the sera of experimental animals, cDNAs for neurotrophins and neurotrophin receptors, and expertise and technical support for in situ hybridization histochemistry. The Growth Factor Support CORE provides a centralized location for the synthesis of these materials and the performance of these procedures.